


Staying and Forgiving

by Airuna



Series: Emmerdale oneshots [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Roblivion, liv and aaron have a row, liv is insecure, rob and aaron are perfect for each other, rob and liv have a heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Rob finds Liv after she and Aaron have a row and they have a little chat.





	Staying and Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robron Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280555) by [Robertshandsaremyweakness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robertshandsaremyweakness/pseuds/Robertshandsaremyweakness). 



> So another Rob and Liv fic because I love Roblivio and this is the least explored dinamic in it. A lot of this fic is inspired by Robertshandsaremyweakness meta which I totally recomend.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Liv was sitting on a fence, glaring at Robert when he approached her. Her eyes were suspiciously red and he wondered, not for the first time, what had actually happened between her and Aaron. His husband hadn’t been exactly forthcoming with the details so all he knew was that it’d been a massive row.

“So I’ll just freeze her with you then,” he said, taking a seat beside her. It was uncomfortable, he hadn’t sat on fences since he was a teenager.

Liv looked stubbornly ahead but couldn’t hide a couple of snuffles.

“Must’ve been a bad one,” Robert mussed mostly to himself. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Bad enough that maybe he’ll send me to Dublin,” Liv growled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having Aaron all by yourself.”

Robert looked taken back by her retord. “I wouldn’t like that, I thought you knew,” he told her gently. “I like having you around and so does Aaron, we’re not sending you away.”

“Why not?” she laughed hollowly. “I’m nothing but trouble, aren’t I? And everyone else has send me away. Though I guess I should be glad mom didn’t tell Gordon where we were.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Chas didn’t want me at the beginning, you know? She said it was too soon for me to be with Aaron. Too soon. It’s not like I had spent almost a decade without my brother.”

“She didn’t mean that,” Robert said softly. “She loves you to bits.”

Liv ignored him. “And mom didn’t have any trouble leaving me here.” Robert opened his mouth to reply but Liv interrupted. “And I know it’s what I wanted but she still left. You did too, when I was visiting mom, I came back and you weren’t here anymore.” She turned to look him straight in the eyes. “Why should Aaron be any different?”

Robert remained silent for some time, trying to figure out how to reassure her, before he finally asked, “Do you know why me and your brother work so well?”

Liv rolled her eyes. “Is this going to be a love conquers all speech?”

“Nah, we do love each other, of course, but that’s not the reason we work better than with anyone else.” Robert smiled almost sadly at her. “It’s because we are broken exactly like the other needs.”

She snorted loudly. “That makes no sense at all.”

“It does,” he corrected gently. “Take me for example. My father threw me away from home at nineteen for something he’d forgiven my brother for. That drove home something that I had long suspected, people don’t forgive me. And granted, that’s mostly because I tend to screw up monumentally, but not always. Sometimes, something that would be forgiven to someone else is reason enough to cut all contact with me.”

“Rob…”

“But then came Aaron. He saw through my bullshit, called me out on it constantly and didn’t seem to like me all that much. But when I forgot to correct a drunken mistake and everyone turned against me, when a prank that I’d forgotten to cancel caused my sister to tell me she wished I’d never come back, he revaluated his opinion of me. I didn’t even have to explain what had happened, he knew I’d tried. And that was enough. After that we started seeing each other, I mean we’d already slept together but those were supposed to be one night stands.”

“Don’t need the details.” Liv screwed her face in distates.

“My point is, the moment Aaron realised I was trying to be better, he started giving me opportunities. Infinite ones. He’s forgiven me every time, even when he shouldn’t have. And that’s allowed me to become who I am today.” 

“I mean, I guess you’re not that bad nowadays,” Liv allowed, sounding a bit more like herself.

“Cheers.” Robert winked at her. 

“What about Aaron, then?”

“Aaron’s always believed that everyone would end up leaving him,” he shrugged his shoulders. “And most people have, at one point or another, but I never would. For all my faults, I’m not the kind of bloke that leaves when things get tough. Never have been. Every time we’ve been broken up for a significant amount of time it’s been his choice, not mine. And whether we were together or not, I’ve been there for him. I stayed when he was self-destructing, I stayed when everything with Gordon happened, I stayed when he was in prison and I stayed even when he was dating someone else and needed help getting Adam out of the country.”

Liv nodded slowly. “You stayed in that sinking car for him.”

“Yeah. I think that’s when it dawned in him that I’m not leaving. Not if he doesn’t want me to.”

“Alright so you and my brother are perfect for each other, is there a point to this other than making me vomb?” Liv pushed him not all that gently and Rob had to hold onto the fence to avoid falling.

“The point is,” he glared at her halfheartedly, “Aaron and I don’t only love each other, we also love you.” He smiled softly at her who rolled her eyes. “So this applies to you too, he would forgive you even if you murdered someone and I’d be the guy with the shovel, helping you get rid of the evidence.”

Liv tried to cover a smile. “That’s good to know, Gabby’s been getting on my nerve lately,” she deadpanned.

“If you tell me when I’ll help you with an alibi,” he carried on the joke. “But seriously Liv, you’ve got nothing to be worried about. No matter what you do, your brother won’t send you away, he loves you. And I’ll be there for you, no matter what.”

“I know it in here,” she pointed at her head. “But still…”

“It’s hard to believe?”

“Yeah, and even if it’s true, what happen if either of you dies or goes to prison?”

“If either of us dies, the other one will still be there for you,” Robert promised. “And same if one of us goes to prison, and we’ll come back to you as soon as we can.” 

“And if you and Aaron break up again? What if I come home and find out that you’ve decided to move out?” she asked, looking fiercely into his eyes.

“I didn’t want to move out, or break up,” Robert protested. “And that won’t happen again.”

“But if it did?” Live prompted. 

“If it did you’d still have me. I kept my distance last time because I thought you hated me, Liv. And I didn’t want you or Aaron to think I was trying to worm my way back using you. But I’d never turn you away if you came to me, you know that, right? I meant it when I said you’re like a sister to me. And I take family very seriously.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I got Andy out of the country and cleared his name, didn’t I? And I don’t even like him most of the time. You, I like, so imagine what I’d do for you.”

“I like you too,” Live confessed reluctantly. “Even if you’re a soft git.”

“That’s entirely you’re brother’s fault, take it out on him.” He shoved her shoulder gently. “He’s at the scrap yard, taking his frustrations out on some Fiesta. I’m sure he’ll let you help, it’ll be a nice bonding exercise.”

“Fine,” she drawled. “But I’m not apologizing.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Robert got up, offering his hand to Liv to do the same. “C’mon, I’ll drive you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always welcome and thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
